Last Impressions
by BillyJo
Summary: Hermione caught Ron cheating on her, now five years later she comes back, after a marriage, to win him back...only to find Ron has the life he always wanted. Rating might change....for later chapters...RonHermione
1. We were so much alike

Hermione stood there in front of the man she married five years ago. A single tear ran down her face as she raised her hand to smack him.

"Hermione you know this is right thing to do." He said. She stared at him, remembering the first time they met. It was when she was twenty and when she was very drunk. He had made her forget she many others things, even England. He was her escape, and that one sentence made he go back into that place, the place where she used to be.

"How can you say that? After five years?" Hermione whispered. John, John Freud was hid name. He wasn't tall, had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He made her forget.

"When I saw you staring at that picture of that red haired man, at first I got upset. Then, after a few drinks I realized that you never looked at me that way. You never would die for me. No, don't say it, we are not soul mates, and even though we got hitched together, I don't love you like I should, like you deserve." John whispered as he hugged her.

"You're telling me this after five years? This is completely ridiculous! It is like you're cheating on me and trying to get the easy way out!" Hermione screamed as she pushed away from John.

"I will never cheat on you, and you me. Hermione think rationally! Look, that night when I met you, I drinking down my sorrows, because I caught the love of my life making out with one of my friends. I saw you and I willing to bet my wand that you were doing the same. I'm sick of hiding from my feelings! From hiding from her! I also did some research and you _are_ The Hermione Granger, friends with Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. That is why you named our son after them! Or is he really our son? I have always questioned why we got married so fast! At the time you told me it was because people like us can't lose a love like this one, which was bullshit! That baby was completely healthy and developed! He was not born early! Hermione please tell me the truth!" John said. He sank down on his knees and covered his eyes with his hands, his sobbing noises emitting from his mouth. Hermione kneeled beside him and removed his hands, and stared at him.

"You are right, always right; you know I guess that is why I married you, because you are so like me. So, understanding and would never yell. Ronald Weasley is the father of the baby, and that night I saw you I was going to tell him the happy news, but I saw him in a compromising position with one of his exes. I just stared until they saw me; I didn't even hear what they were saying. I left with out a word, and then I met you. Please don't get mad." Hermione said.

"I think it is time we stopped pretended this marriage and win back our soul mates." John smiled and hugged Hermione. "First we have to tell our son. I thought it was a coincidence that his name was Ronald."

"What do we tell him?" Hermione said standing up.

"The truth, I guess, but first we tell it is not his fault." John said. "I still love him you know, and would like to talk to him still, but he has a right to know his true father."

"Let's stop dancing around, come on his school gets out it ten minutes, we should tell him as soon as possible." Hermione smiled and grabbed the keys; John stood and stood right next to her. "You know, I wondered how we always got along."

"It is because we are so much alike." John smiled took the keys from Hermione an ran down the steps. The muggle world awaited them.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

Thank you for the reviews from: Kyota-chan, and Mione-Girl.x

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine but the wonderful work of Rowling. Anything else is totally and completely mine, 

A/N: Please send Reviews, for grammical (SP?) mistakes and such, for when I'm finished or some very boring day I will fix them, or get someone to do it for me! Please forgive I am a horrible typer, so Imagine a story without the mistakes!

**Last impressions **

Chapter two: **Into the Lion's Den**

25 year old Hermione Granger stood outside a house that looked like it could fall down on her at any moment. It was one year after she had broken it off with her husband, and after settling down in a flat in Diagon Alley, and finally she was ready to face the Weasley clan.

"Mother, are we going in or are we going to wait until _I'm_ twenty-six." Ronald Harry Freud groaned. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Maybe, I don't know. There is a certain kind of courage one has to gather up when one is going into the Lion's den." Hermione smiled then mussed up Ronald straight brown hair, his blue eyes shown through in annoyance.

"I like my hair as it is thank you! Now knock on the door." Ronald said.

"Alright, alright, here I go!" Hermione Granger raised her hand to the door, but she could not knock on it, as a dark haired green eyed man stepped through.

"Hermione?!? Hermione is that you?" A certain Harry Potter screamed out.

"Well if it isn't me then I have to go find myself." Hermione smiled and hugged the man.

"Where have been, my dear girl…or should I say woman now? And who is this?" Harry Potter laughed out, then looked down at the uncomfortable boy standing aloof by his mother.

"I my dear sir, am Ronald Freud, and am pleased to make your acquaintance." Ronald said standing a little taller.

"Well, he is certainly your kid, if anything else, Hermione. Come in, I was just going to get Ginny. Then you can tell us your story." Harry said gesturing towards the kitchen inside.

"Are...are you sure they don't hate me? I mean I haven't talk to anyone except you and Ginny for nearly five years." Hermione bit her lip and stood where she was. Harry sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Why come if you were afraid." Harry Potter asked.

"I was wondering if a certain Ronald is in there." Hermione sighed.

"Well he is not here, but he will be in about ten minutes." Harry smirked.

"Hermione? HERMIONE GRANGER, COME IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Molly Weasley yelled out.

"I told you, den of Lions." Hermione whispered in Ronald's ear. Then quickly went inside before a snickering Harry.

"…and that is when we divorced. So I came back here, with Ronald, and now I am sitting in this living room." Hermione Granger grabbed her water beside her then looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry Ginny, Charlie, Bill, George were all there, but no Ronald Wesley.

"Well, I guess we have to find a nickname for you since we can't have two Ronald's in here." Bill said gesturing at her son sitting next to her.

"I do have to say he is remarkable grown up for some one who is five!" Mrs. Weasley's pride shown down on him when she gestured at Ronald.

"I'll be six in July, thank you! and I like to be called Ronny." Ronald sat up a little taller in his seat.

"I say, Ronny, there is a certain young girl upstairs by the name of Lily, my child, she would like to meet you. Do you want to go play with her?" Harry Potter said smiling down upon him.

"I guess, I'll go right know." Ronald hurried up the stairs.

"Well, that _was_ a story. Hermione do you have a job?" Ginny asked.

"I am currently writing a book, called Amazing Grace. It is about this man who stopped the slave trade in Britain (A/N Do not own that either, but very good movie)." It is almost completed. Other than that I help with the binding of books, and I also help Neville find his…more interesting plants, for his classes." Hermione said.

"Well, that is perfectly lovely. You do have to come for our Sunday dinner next week! Percy is bringing his new wife, Lavender Brown! Yes, we were surprised as you when we heard it, but well, they are perfectly darling together." Molly Weasley sighed and went into a dream land.

"Mother does he have to come? I see him at work all the time, and well I get enough of him already." The booming voice of Ronald Weasley shouted through the door. "…and what is she doing here?" Ron turned and looked directly into Hermione big brown shocked eyes.


	3. Ronald Weasley's Confession

Thank you for all the reviews…or if you added me to your favorite stories, or alert list, or whatever.

Umm...there isn't much to say except…LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER! WHERE EVER YOU ARE! (that doesn't belong to me )

Last Impressions

Chapter 3: **Ronald Weasley's confession**

Ronald Weasley was the straightest horniest man you could ever meet. In fact, if you compared Sirius Black to Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley would come to a close second, to the Most Sex Driven Man EVER! But Ron Weasley was only like this because he got his heart broken by his Hogwarts sweetheart, and now he is breaking all the other girls' hearts.

Before I elaborate on that story, I have to tell you more about Ronald Weasley. It is common knowledge that Ron has a huge family. It is quite scary actually. Also his family is mostly men too, and all of them are very hot, tall men, that the girls can not get enough of.

Ron, with his family connections, and of course the help he gave with the war, had gotten him a promotion to Second in command in the auror league, coming in behind Harry Potter (who is also very hot and tall). So, Ron did not find it hard to find girls, who constantly threw themselves at him.

Ronald Weasley though is loved by his family and never, ever disobeys his mother, (Who would?) was surprised to find a certain Hogwarts sweetheart sitting in his favorite chair, in his family's living room, on the bridge of tears.

Hermione Granger, in Ron's opinion was the cruelest, smartest, curliest, unbelievably sexiest, woman ever had ever seen, to that moment, though he wouldn't tell her that. She looked at him with those huge brown eyes and wonderful big lips like she had seen him for the first time. He was in hell.

Though all he did was listen to his mother explain about how she had gotten married and then had a kid, very early, named him Ronald….

"What Ronald?" Ron said in amazement. He could see Hermione gulp and look down.

"Yes, Hermione, why did you name him Ronald, I thought you hated that git for cheating on you? Why go off get married and name him, umm…him?" Ginny said.

"Well, yes he is a git, and yes, I still hate him, but less now, I just thought he should be named…after the father…" Hermione said in a whispered voice.

Ron just stared at the cruel, cruel woman. Ronald did not cheat on her, at least willingly…that stupid Lavender just had to give him a love potion, and make out with him in front of her. Then, when he got out of his sickening trance, he went to explain to her, he found her making out with a man, who looked a lot like her. The story went berserk after that, and he got blamed for everything. NOW SHE IS HIDING HIS CHILD FROM HIM?

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING MY CHILD FROM ME?" Ron yelled.

"I DIDN'T WANT HIM AROUND A MAN THAT YELLS, AND LIES" Hermione yelled back.

Ron was sick and tired of Hermione accusing him of lying, because of course he didn't. It wasn't his fault! Stupid Lavender, and then she gets married to stupid Percy. Girls are so complicated.

"I DIDN'T LIE, LAVENDER POISONED ME WITH STUPID POTION, THE GIRL WAS COMPLETELY JEALOUS OF YOU! YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT, BUT NO! YOU GO OFF AND GET MARRIED, AND THEN LEAVE ME TO BECOME A WHORE TRYING TO GET OVER YOU!" Ron screamed. He slammed his fist into the table closest to him. He noticed his family get up and leave, probably thinking that they could hear better in the kitchen.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"YEAH 'OH' NOW ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW ME MY SON, OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE AND ACT ALL BLOODY SAINT LIKE?" Ron screamed. Hermione was crying. She was still the cruelest, smartest, curliest, undeniable sexiest women he had ever seen but, now he looked at the sad woman, and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go now, my parents can explain where I live…" Ron looked at Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

"If that is my father...then he can go to hell!" The five, almost six year said standing in the doorway, face flushed just enough to make a Weasley proud.


	4. What Ronnie Weasley Saw

Thank you to Connieewing, and Kwebbeltje for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Yeah..read the previous chapter's one

Last Impressions:

Chapter 4:

**What Ronnie Weasley Saw**

Ronald Weasley was a five almost six year old. He had dark brown hair like his mother, but it was very straight. He had always wondered where he got the very straight hair, since both of his 'parents' had curly hair. It wasn't until they told him that his father wasn't his father, and that he was related to the infamous Weasleys, that he knew where he got his straight hair.

Other character flaws he had were also explained. Like his desire to play quidditch. Or the overwhelming feeling, he got when playing chess. He also was a Chuldley cannons fan, even though they lost every year. These 'flaws' as he put it, separated him from his 'parents' until he met his other family.

Every kid, in his opinion, had always wondered if they belonged with their family. Ronnie was no exception, and when he met the Weasleys, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to boring way his family was before. The Weasleys in his opinion were exactly the way a family should be. Enough differences to keep it exciting, but enough love to forgive and forget quickly. He liked every one of them at first sight, even Harry Potter, who is very intimidating at first look.

When his mother was explaining he could not help but to observe them. He noticed that they all paid attention to his mum with interest, and not politeness at all. Also he could tell who the authority figure was in the family as everyone always waited for her to speak, and reply before even the husband. He could not observe more though as he went upstairs to meet Lily Potter, who was his age.

Ronnie Weasley slowly climbed the stairs, contemplating his observances. All of the sudden he was grabbed roughly and pulled into a room.

"Wait, you aren't my family! Who are you?" A red haired girl said to him.

"I would tell you that, but I was abducted and I think you should tell me who you are first!" Ronnie Weasley said. He glared at the girl, but didn't say anymore because this was a Weasley (he could tell by the hair), and he wanted to be polite.

"Lily Potter, at you service, and this here is James." She said pointed to a boy sitting on a chair behind her. He had shaggy black hair, unlike Lily with red.

"Hello, I am Ronnie Freud." He smiled and stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Boy you must be very rich or something because, only very rich kids do that!" James said standing up. "How old are you?"

"No I am not very rich, my mom just put me in etiquette classes as soon as I was four, and this is just what people do when they meet people, especially family." Ron said. He noticed their confusion as he said family.

"You're family? Who's your mum?" Lily said, James came up beside her.

"My mum is Hermione Freud, or now she is Hermione Granger, and my dad is Ronald Weasley. " Ronald Freud said standing just a little taller.

"You're Uncle Ron's kid? He never mentioned he had one, you're lying!" James said, he face was getting red.

"I am not lying, and unlike you, I don't accuse people of lying before being proven!" Ron said. James came rushed over and slammed Ron into the floor. They rustled around on the floor, until Lily came over and pulled them apart.

"Maybe we should go down stairs. Then we could know for sure." She said as she pulled Ron away from James, and pulled him outside the door.

"Rule number one, do not act like a righteous idiot before James, because he takes offense to that. Rule number two, James knows how to fight, and as you can see, he will not hesitate to pound you. Come on let's go." Lily pulled him down stairs.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW ME MY SON, OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE ALL BLOODY SAINT LIKE?" A very tall man said, as Ron came down stairs. He stood there, and looked through the door that led into the living and saw a red haired man, yelling at his mother. He saw him kneel down and whisper something into her ear. Then his mother started crying.

"If that is my father then he can go to hell!" Ronnie said. He ran towards him, and tried ramming into him, when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Don't you hurt Uncle Ron, he may be yelling at your mum but, he never yells without a reason." Lily Potter whispered in his ear.

"Is that my son?" Ronald Weasley said, as he went toward him.

"NO, don't go near him!" Hermione screamed. She jumped over Ron and covered her son.

"Mum you're smothering me." Ronnie said, but was slightly glad. His father looked very intimidating right now.

"Let me see him, please…please…" Ron said as he covered he eyes. He was crying. "I have lost you wrongly, and now my son is being taken away from me. I just want…want…" Ron tears became too much.

"Ron…please, I'll show you your son, but not here, maybe in a park, or at my apartment, or something. This is so much right now. I have to process what you said first, and maybe have a good cry, then I am willing to talk to you, and then I am willing to show you our son, but not before then." Hermione gasped out from over her son.

"Okay, go think about what I said, and then have your cry, I will be waiting at my house. Then come apologize to me, and then to my family. For they have been blaming me for you since you left." Ron said, he got up, face filed with tears, and left with a pop. Hermione taking Ron's advice left also with a pop, holding her son dearly to her chest.

"Why do the fights always happen here?" Mr. Weasley said stuffing popcorn in his mouth.


	5. The Father Son Chat

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are all great! This story I just did because I was in the mood for a Ron and Hermione story and well, the plot un folded so here it is!!!

"Ginny I don't know how to react to him, he makes it so unpredictable, and frustrating." Hermione said. They were sitting at their favorite restaurant, Kettle Kastle.

"Is that any different then before, when you were his friend?" Ginny said. She had a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I guess not, anyway I'm meeting him in an hour, and I would like a shower, so we have to cut this short." Hermione said. She stood and got ready to leave when Ginny out her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you going to show him Ronnie? He is the only one who didn't really get introduced to him, and he so polite and adorable, I think Lily has a little crush on him." Ginny smiled.

"No, he is in a school I put him in last fall, did you know he is turning five next week? I feel so old, but I am only twenty four." Hermione sighed.

"No time like the present to make babies! I always thought we would get married together, and well I am getting married in one year. The sooner the better I say." Ginny laughed at Hermione expression.

"Ginny! I don't even know anyone to do that with Ronnie, let alone get married!" Hermione said quickly getting angry.

"I think you know a certain red head who would gladly get married to you, in an instant." Ginny said mysteriously.

"Well, that certain red head is currently raging mad at me, and waiting for me at my house. So, please excuse me before I go and make more drama between him and me." Hermione left in a huff.

Ginny sat there and smiled.

(A few hours later, and by the way Hermione's husband moved out)

Even though Hermione tried to keep those thoughts from entering her mind, Hermione couldn't help but see that Ron was as handsome as ever. His once long lanky body grew more muscled and more toned. He grew into his height and (Hermione blushed) his length. Ron was currently yelling at her for not bringing Ronnie, and she couldn't help but smile at his flushed face and bright eyes. She remembered the time they made love, and remembered that he was excellent in that sport too.

"Ron would you please calm down, he is in school!" Hermione smiled at his expression. He looked like a fish.

"You could of told me before I started yelling." Ron huffed and leaned against the kitchen counter, he crossed his arms. He looked almost comical.

"Well, no one can get a word in, when you're on the warpath! God forbid, when you're mad at me!" Hermione yelled. She flushed and opened the fridge she had. She brought out meat, and condiments. Then, she grabbed the bread from the cupboard.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I know I'm a git, but I just want to know what's going on in his life!" Ron said he grabbed some plates for Hermione, and started making a sandwich for himself.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself! He should be coming home pretty soon. In fact, he really wants to be taught quidditch, and I just know the perfect person to teach him." Hermione winked at Ron, and started making a sandwich also.

"Wow, really? I can't wait…wait can I stay here until he gets here?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I mean we still have to go over his living arrangements. Do you want him on weekends, or what?" Hermione asked. She regretted it the minute she said it though, for Ron's face got a dark shade of red.

"Why don't we move in together, or I don't know I could see him in the afternoons, or something." Ron said, very quietly like he was trying to hold in his anger.

"Ron…what's wrong? Can't we work through this?" Hermione said touching his shoulder. Ron turned around and Hermione saw that he was crying.

"Hermione, You have no idea how much I missed you. Everyday, I regretted even seeing Lavender, because that girl keeps coming in between us. I loved...I mean I love you, still, and know I missed a big part of my son's life, and I don't know what to do, I want to see him and you together, I still want to go, and make children with you, and then see our hundreds of grandchildren grow up. This is what I want, but I just don't know anymore…look I gotta go, I'll back in a few hours and pick up Ronnie." Ron said pouring tears down his cheeks. He got up and walked out the door. Hermione kneeled on the floor and cried.

(A few hours later)

Ron returned to Hermione's apartment, but when he knocked on Hermione's door, he didn't look in her eyes, when she opened it for him. All he looked was Ronnie, looking very mad at him right know. Ron grinned; Ronnie looked so much like him when he was a young boy. He could tell he was very loyal.

"So, ready to go? I brought a broom just for you." Ron showed him the broom he just bought, the newest edition TWINKLE, just for the kids.

"That must have been expensive." Hermione said, Ron finally looked up at her.

"It is a make up present for all the ones I missed, and besides I heard that you were interested in quidditch, and no boy should be without a broom." Ron said looking back at Ronnie. He was looked less angry, and more enthusiastic.

"Let's go! This looks so cool." Ronnie said grabbing his father's hand and heading out the door.

"Be back within a few hours!" Hermione grinned. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'boys'

"So, Ron, or do you want to be called Ronnie, or sport, or what?" Ron said as they headed towards a quidditch practice field.

"Ronnie's nice especially from you." Ronnie said.

"I call you Ronnie then!" Ron grinned. "So, Ronnie I know we haven't had the best start, but I would like to get to know you, and such, since you are my son and all."

"There isn't much to say, I mean I am five…I guess I could say that I pretty smart." Ronnie said.

"Speaking like you do now, and being five, it is not surprising that you are smart." Ron said.

"Well, tell me about yourself, then, starting in school!" Ronnie said.

"Maybe we should start quidditch first then I'll tell you, it is a long story." Ron laughed.

An hour and half later, to tired boys headed for some ice cream and sat down at the joining park.

"Why did you leave mommy?" Ronnie asked. His ice cream went all over his shirt.

"I didn't leave her; it was a mistake what happened, and very confusing. I don't really understand it right now. So, I honestly can't answer you right know." Ron said, sighing into his ice cream.

"Well, I have noticed she seems to cry a lot more when you're around, I think she likes you to, I mean, daddy, or I guess my old dad, kept trying to say that, but, mommy kept making him be quiet." Ronnie said.

"Wow, you really think so? I guess we'll never know until she confesses what she feels to me. As you get older, it gets harder to give your love to someone, because you realized what they can do to it. I guess your mother is afraid." Ron stood and paced around. "Why don't we go for some more quidditch, and then surprise your mom with dinner?"

"OK, Dad…you do know that I don't hate you anymore?" Ronnie said grinning up at him.

"Yeah I kind-of guessed it, after the significant lack of mean glances." Ron said grinning back

"Come on let-s go I want to learn that Wronksi Faint thingy." Ronnie mounted his broom.

"It amazes me how much your like your mother." Ron said laughing at his determination.

RWHGRWHGRWHG

Ahhh…some little Father Son time…!!!!!! Sorry for the long update…Senior year is so hectic!

By the Way…Veggie Tales Rocks!


End file.
